Embers of a Dying Flame
by Cal-Wills
Summary: AU John Cena is the Commander in King Shawn's army, who is in heated battle with King Hunter's army. Prince Randy is the heir to Shawn's thrown, he's protective of his brother Adam. What happens when Commander Cena falls for Prince Adam? What does Prince Jeff and mere soldier Phil Brooks have to do with anything? SLASH Cena/Edge/Randy, Jeff/Phil, more later.
1. Prologe

Title: Embers from a dying Flame

Pairing: John Cena/Adam Copeland, One sided: Randy Orton/Adam Copeland, Past James Norrington(POTC)/Adam Copeland, Later on Jeff Hardy/Phil Brooks, Wade Barrett/Ted DiBiase, One sided Cody Rhodes/Randy Orton; Etc.

Plot: John Cena is the Commander of his King's Soldiers, before when he went to war and came home, wounded and weary; he had nothing to look forward to. That was until he met Prince Adam Copeland. Adam is in love with John as well, only one problem, his father King Shawn, would have John's head… that is if his older brother and one set to take the thrown; Prince Randy Orton didn't do it first.

Ages: Randy is about 28

John's age will be set at about 26

Adam will be about 18 – 20

Jeff will be around 17-19 (Later on)

Phil is around 16 – 18

Evan is 14

Commander John Cena sighed wearily as he sat on top of his horse which was positioned on the front line. His shield strapped to his back, hand resting on the handle of his sword, ready to rip it out anytime if necessary.

Twenty thousand men stood behind him at arms. They'd been having this raging war for weeks, maybe even months. Commander John was the leader of his countrymen, since he was one of the greatest hand to hand fighters in his generation.

The next greatest fighter sat beside him on his own horse; Prince Randy Orton. "What are they waiting for?" Prince Randy asked looking confused as he referred to their enemies.

"Who knows" Commander John answered as pulled his protective helmet on and grabbed his spear, Prince Randy doing the same. Suddenly their enemies began charging with their spears aimed right at them.

"Men! In your stations!" Commander Cena yelled as he un-strapped his shield, pulling it in front of him. Commander John and Prince Randy rode behind their men, eagerly waiting the opportunity to back them up if need be.

"Archers! On the ready! Release!" Commander John ordered as the archers shot hundreds of thousands of arrows into the air.

Their enemies charged toward them and it seemed as if nothing would stop them, until arrows rained down upon them, killing most, injuring some, while the others pulled back to retreat.

The archers released more arrows as their enemies ran away, the dust clearing to reveal hundreds of dead or fatally wounded bodies, mostly of their enemies, but some of their own. "I think it's enough for one day" Commander Cena murmured as Prince Randy nodded his head in agreement staring at all the bodies.

I've cleaned this up. Finally I know. This is the end of the prolog.


	2. Ch1: Introductions are in order

Embers from a Dying Flame Chapter 1

"Quick! Get inside the doors!" Commander John Cena ordered riding in as the men followed. Two soldiers met Commander John and Prince Randy outside the palace as the women and children gathered to greet their fathers and husbands. "Take them to the royal stables" Prince Randy ordered as he and John handed the reins off to the two soldiers. "Yes sir!" The two men saluted before going about following the orders given.

King Shawn Michaels stood, smiling proudly at his son and heir to his thrown, Prince Randy as he and Commander John began climbing the steps to the King's palace. When they reached him, Commander Cena automatically out of habit dropped to one knee, removed his tattered helmet and bowed his head submissively as King Shawn pulled his son into his arms in a fatherly embrace.

"I missed you" He murmured kissing him on the head as Prince Randy smiled. "I have missed you too father" He murmured back. "Commander Cena, how are you this evening?" King Shawn asked as John rose to his feet smiling. "I'm fine. How are you, my King?" he asked as King Shawn smiled. "Good to hear, I myself am fine. Tell me how many men have we lost? And can we win this war?" King Shawn asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Good to hear my King. We haven't lost many, maybe less than 40 men. We shall morn for them later. Yes I believe we can win this . . . this . . . this war" John stuttered as his eyes shifted to see Prince Randy hugging a gorgeous young man.

"Adam" Prince Randy called softly wrapping arms around his younger brother. "Randy you're back!" Prince Adam cried softly into his older brother's shoulder. "Yes I am" Prince Randy answered releasing him. As the younger prince's eyes wondered over to his Father, he saw him talking to a very attractive man. "That's my Commander, John Cena. Come on I'll introduce you to him." Prince Randy murmured as he dragged Prince Adam over to them.

"John, this is my younger brother; Prince Adam" Prince Randy murmured as he motioned to Adam. But John no longer saw Prince Randy; he no longer saw King Shawn, or all the people there. All he saw were Prince Adam's beautiful emerald, forest green eyes that seemed to captivate him. Adam's lithe yet still slightly muscular body wearing the same armor he and Prince Randy wore but without a sword, helmet, or a shield.

His attractive features, shoulder length blonde hair that looked baby soft and looked as if it begged John's fingers to run through it, made John feel as though he were standing in the presence of an angel. As a matter of fact, John's fingers itched to run through Adam's gorgeous blonde locks, his hands itched to run up and down his body, Adam's lips looked as if they were begging to be kissed and John longed to kiss those full lips. He felt himself beginning to get hard at the thoughts running threw his head. It was as if he and Prince Adam were the only ones there.

As Adam stared back John, he was speechless, he's never seen anybody so attractive; at least not after James. But John was gorgeous and it was hard to believe he was the Commander for their soldiers. Chiseled attractive features, captivating sky blue eyes, chiseled muscular arms that looked as if they were carved of stone, John was a walking piece of art. Adam's eyes and hands longed to know what was beneath that armor and those clothes.

"Hmp" Prince Randy cleared his throat. "Adam, this is Commander Cena, John this is Prince Adam". John blinked as he extended his hand to Adam who reached out and accepted the hand shake. John's hands were not only larger, but they were coarse, while Adam's were much smaller, and much softer. Adam looked down, obviously shy as John smiled sweetly at him.

"Adam is a Virgin, with all the ladies, and daughter's that like him, it's kind of hard to keep him that way." Randy murmured with a forced grin in Adam's direction. John noticed how Adam's gaze dropped to the floor after Prince Randy's comment. "Well 'tis nearly dinner time, shall you stay for dinner, Commander?" King Shawn asked as John nodded. "I'd be honored to my King." He answered as Prince Randy grinned genuinely. "Great." He murmured.

Adam sat on his bed in chambers, thinking of James. James Norrington, a man he'd loved and almost lost his virginity to and would have if not for his "Charming" brother Randy.

~XX~ FLASH BACK ~XX~

_Adam smiled as he felt James' arms around him as they kissed lovingly. James was the head of the enemy's army but Adam was completely in love with him and James loved Adam. They had secretly been seeing one another behind both armies' backs'. James began kissing Adam's neck, nibbling softly as Adam moaned quietly, since they were in Adam's chamber, inside the kingdom. _

_Adam had snuck James in, it was risky but Adam has insisted that they were fine that he wanted to lose it in a bed not a tent. After they'd made love, they were planning to run away together, away from the raging war. _

_They were both nude under the covers and James had treated Adam's body like the Prince he was. As James lifted Adam's leg to rest on his hip, about to enter him; Prince Adam's chamber door burst open and in marched Prince Randy with twelve armed men trailing behind him. "What the hell is this Adam?" Prince Randy demanded glaring at Adam and James. _

_"He's our enemy! And you're going to bed him?" Prince Randy yelled angrily as Commander Norrington moved to grab his clothes. Adam pulled the covers around his nude body as all swords were pointed at James' chest. "Take him away and leave us!" Prince Randy spat with a sneer as two of the soldiers grabbed James and began dragging him out of the room. "No! James!" Adam cried as he pulled the covers up to his chest. Prince Randy threw Adam's clothes at him. _

_"How dare you! You're a Prince now damn it, act like it! Blood is thicker than water. How dare you defile yourself like this! You're lucky I saved you from making the biggest mistake of your life!" Prince Randy yelled as Adam scrambled to get dressed. _

_"It's wouldn't be a mistake!" Adam yelled back once dressed as he ran out of the room in the direction they dragged James. Prince Randy growled as he ran out after Adam. "Adam you cannot stop what must be done" He growled as he came out side to see the two men holding Commander Norrington up, as Adam ran to him and kissed him on the lips. _

_Prince Randy ripped Adam away from James and shoved into the arms of two of his soldiers who held him back. _

_Adam felt tears sliding down his cheeks as he saw Prince Randy pull out his sword. "Hold him up!" He ordered as the two men held James up. "No please I love him!" Adam cried as he struggled to get free but it was no use as Prince Randy glared him. "You think you love him, but you don't! One day you will you will see, one day, you will thank me for this" Prince Randy mumbled darkly as he turned and swiftly shoved the sword threw James' chest. The two men holding James let him fall, the two men holding Adam back, let him go. Adam ran to his fallen lover. _

_"James No!" Adam cried pulling James into his lap and cradling his head as he coughed up blood. "Adam . . . I want you to know something" James started as he coughed up more blood. "James I love you, I'm sorry I should have listened to you when you said this was dangerous. . ." Adam trailed off he held James against him, tears sliding down his face. "Adam . . . I forgive you . . . but there's nothing to be sorry about. Adam I want you to know that I love you" James murmured breathing hard as he began coughing more. "I love you too James" Adam cried as he leaned down and pressed his lips lovingly to James'. James' returned it and when Adam pulled back James' eyes were wide and staring, he was gone. _

~XX~ END FLASH BACK ~XX~

Adam bit his bottom lip as tears slide down his face. He had to get a hold of himself; he had dinner to worry about. He couldn't break down in front of Commander John. The scary part was that he knew he liked Commander Cena, though in the back of his mind, he wondered if Randy would do to John, what he did to James.


	3. Ch2: You have to stay away!

Embers from a dying Flame Chapter 2

As Commander John Cena, Prince Randy and Prince Adam walked down the halls to the gardens where the dinner party was being held, Adam's eyes kept wondering over to Commander John. When John would look at him, Prince Adam would look away. They thought the looks shared went unseen, they didn't know Prince Randy noticed every look being passed between the two.

As they reached the garden; King Shawn met them at the gates, taking them to where they'd be seated. "Glad you could join us for dinner Commander Cena" King Shawn murmured with a smile; a smile John returned. "Believe me, my King, the pleasure is all mine." He murmured politely.

After everyone had eaten, there were drinks going around, the King's servants walking around pouring the wine. John accepted his chalice, taking a sip as he walked around looking for Prince Adam. As everyone else at the party chatted happily, John spotted Prince Adam and walked over to him with a slight smile grazing his lips.

"You should smile more, I like your smile" John murmured as Prince Adam turned around his cheeks tinted pink. "Why thank you, but I'm afraid not many things make me smile anymore." He murmured staring at the ground. "Not even pleasurable company?" John asked as Adam blushed. "I don't know, I suppose it may … or may not." He answered with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Want to find out?" John asked as he leaned against the wall, gazing at Prince Adam in question.

"I don't think we should, it wouldn't be proper" Prince Adam answered looking more than slightly disappointed with his own answer. John smirked slightly as he caught the look. "But obviously you're not happy with proper." He stated raising his eyebrow as if to question Prince Adam. "Either that or you don't think me worthy of your time." He continued as the blonde beauty quickly turned to face him.

"It's not that." He answered quickly not wanting to give Commander Cena the wrong impression. That he was too stuck up or snooty for John's company, which wasn't the case, he'd love to get to know more about John, Randy was the problem, but he very well couldn't just blurt that out.

"Then what is it?" John asked as he ran a hand over his closely cut brunette hair.

"I can't tell you" Prince Adam replied as John sighed, his shoulder slumping slightly, forcing Prince Adam to quickly add "at least not here." Commander Cena glanced up from his drink at that.

"Then let's go somewhere private to talk, somewhere you can tell me." He suggested as Prince Adam sighed, glancing into the sky blue eyes he was starting to love, unable to say no.

"Okay, follow me" Prince Adam murmured grabbing John's hand after a moment of thought and led him out of the garden and to a well-lit side of the palace. "Well?" John asked as he held Prince Adam's hand rubbing the top gently with his thumb.

"I was in love once" Prince Adam began as the Commander wondered what that had to do with this. "Okay." He murmured gesturing for the Prince to continue.

"At 17 I had found true love with Commander James Norrington" Adam murmured quietly as John's eyebrows rose in interest. "Wait… Thee James Norrington of King Hunter's army? You fell in love with him?" John asked as Prince Adam nodded his head 'yes'.

"Yes, you knew him?" Prince Adam asked as John shook his head. "Not personally but I've heard of him, he died didn't he?"

"Yes, my brother Randy killed him" Prince Adam murmured softly as John nodded. "A good hand-to-hand combat" John murmured as Adam stared in disbelief. "Hand-to-hand combat?" Adam asked as John nodded. "Randy told me many times how he'd beaten the great James Norrington, a sword to the chest. Said they fought a long hard battle ending with Randy getting the kill" John murmured softly as the young prince shook his head in disbelief.

"That's not how it went. Randy had caught James and I in bed together, we didn't do it. We were about to make love until Randy barged in with twelve armed soldiers; dragged James outside on top of the palace. He had two of them hold James up while he stabbed him, a sword to the chest… the only truth to that story you heard, and he forced me to watch too" Adam murmured as the same pain came back.

John, seeing the pain flash on Prince Adam's face; wrapped his arms around him in a comforting embrace. Adam allowed himself to enjoy it, before he came to his senses and shoved John away.

"What . . . what's wrong?" John asked his face showing his confusion.

"You can't touch me! You can't! You just can't!" Prince Adam insisted backing away from John. "Adam you're safe, I promise." John murmured as he advanced toward Adam. "No with him here I'll never be safe, never! Nobody I care about will ever be safe either…" Adam mumbled as a tear slide down his cheek.

"Adam… who are you talking about?" John asked as he edged closer. "I'm doing this to protect you! If you know what's best for you, you're better off staying away from me…" Adam murmured as he turned and ran away from John, who stood there dumb stuck, trying to piece together the pieces of information he'd just learned to complete the puzzle that was Prince Adam, and failing to do so. Nothing made sense anymore.

Though he prided himself on always being ahead of his enemies and always being aware of his surroundings, Commander Cena didn't see Prince Randy glaring at him through the bushes.

End of Chapter 2


	4. Ch3: Sword training

Two days after the Dinner party

Commander John Cena grumbled as he glanced at the palace. There had to be some way to be able to talk to Prince Adam. As he dropped his hands to his sides, his left hand bumped his sword handle and an idea popped into his mind. 'Adam didn't know how to sword fight!'

Commander John spotted King Shawn and walked over to him, bowing his head gracefully as Shawn smiled. "May I help you with anything, Commander?" He asked politely as John grinned at him. "Actually there's something I can do for you." He stated as the King raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Really? And what's that?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was hoping to teach Prince Adam how to properly fight as a brother of the blade. You said so yourself Prince Randy is too busy to teach him. Prince Randy is the perfect heir to your thrown, Loyal, strong, brave, and a great swordsman, but Prince Adam is only loyal; he is neither a good swordsman nor a brave fighter. Who better to learn from then your own commander?" John reasoned as King Shawn nodded. "You're right, the weapons' room, and fields are yours all day. Take him to Prince Adam's room" King Shawn murmured to a guard who nodded and bowed before leading Commander John away.

Prince Adam lay on his bed silently staring at the ceiling as he thought about two nights ago when he ran away from Commander Cena. He thought about how sweet John had been to him, trying to comfort him in his time of need.

He honestly liked John, hell he wanted John but who knew what Randy would do to John if he found out. Adam glanced up as a knock sounded at his door. "Come in" He called watching as his door opened to reveal a guard and the man Adam was just thinking about, Commander Cena. Both men walked in, first the guard followed by John himself.

"Prince Adam, your father wants me to teach you how to sword fight." John murmured trying not to smile as Adam's eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked, the excitement clearly showing on his handsome features. "Yes really, come we need to get you in armor" John murmured as Adam eagerly got off the bed and followed them out.

Once Adam was in armor, they looked at the many sword types. "How about this one?" Adam asked holding up one similar to Randy's. "No too big" John laughed as he grabbed medium sized sword, handing it to Adam. "Try that on for size"

"It's perfect" Adam murmured as they walked out onto the empty field. John pulled out his sword. "Adam, defend yourself" He warned before he leaped after him. Prince Adam ran as fast as he could, but John's more muscular physique, his much stronger legs carried him faster than Adam's leanly muscled long ones ever could. Prince Adam was cornered as John raised his sword before lowering it and shook his head.

"Adam sometimes in combat you can't run away. You'll be injured and not know what to do" John murmured softly as he slid his sword back into its holder and leaned over so he was face-to-face with Adam. Commander Cena gazed into the Prince's eyes almost lovely. His gaze lingered on Adam's eyes then down to his lips, back to his eyes, down to his lips and back again.

"John…" Adam whispered, biting his bottom lip, he had a feeling he knew what was coming. John's hand began to slowly caress Adam's cheek as he gently traced his thumb over Adam's lips. Adam let his sword fall to the ground as John leaned fully against him.

John's stray hand wrapped around Adam's waist bringing them closer together and Adam thought he would faint until he felt John's lips cover his in a slow gentle kiss. He felt Adam's arms wrap around his waist as they kissed gently, taking their time to explore each other mouths.

John did something he'd been dying to do and ran his fingers through Adam's baby soft hair. His hands took on a mind of their own as they slid down and across the young Prince's back in circular motions that had Adam moaning into his mouth as he arched his body against that of the Commander's. As John heard someone coming he quickly pulled away to see Prince Randy riding up over the hill with a second horse.

"Commander! They're at the gates! You need to get ready! Come now!" Prince Randy yelled looking worried as John nodded. "I'll be there! Get the men ready!" John ordered grabbing the reigns to his horse as Prince Randy nodded before riding away.

Once Prince Randy was out of site, Prince Adam picked up his sword. "John" he whispered as John glanced at him. "Come Prince, I'll give you a ride back to the palace. Get on" John murmured climbing up on his horse and holding out his hand to Adam who took it climbing on. He wrapped his arms around John's waist and laid his head against his back, closing his eyes, praying for John as they rode back into town.

End of Chapter 3


	5. Ch4: Wounded

Embers of a Dying Flame Ch 4

Prince Adam walked back and forth along the wall on the towers watching the battle take place. He prayed silently for John, praying that he'd be alright, praying he didn't get killed. He couldn't lose John.

That scared him more than anything because he barely knew John, but John had kissed him and Adam had liked it so that had to mean something! He liked it more than he wanted to admit, both to himself and out loud.

"Son, take a seat on your thrown here beside me, we can watch together" King Shawn beckoned as Prince Adam reluctantly walked over sat next to his father as the war began.

Commander John Cena sat on his horse waiting for the enemies to charge. When they did, John signaled for his men to charge as well. John and Randy rode into battle riding down and cutting down the enemies they encountered.

John signaled the archers to release the arrows, watching as the enemies ran for cover once again. John wanted to end this war, he was sure Prince Randy did as well, so he gave signal for his men to give chase and kill as many as possible, he wanted this war over with. It had gone on way too long and needed to end already.

No Armies, no war. John signaled for the archers to hold as he and Prince Randy rode after them on their horses.

John saw a man running towards him, grabbing his spear, John threw it with everything he had in him, watching as the spear soared threw the air and threw the man's neck. John rode over to see if the man was dead. He wasn't but John doubted he'd make it through the night. Not one to leave any man in agony to await death, John threw his leg over and jumped off his horse landing near the dying man.

Pulling his sword out of its holder, grasping the handle with both hands, raising it high above his head, the blade gleaming in the sun light as John let out a war cry bringing it down and driving it threw the man's heart; killing him instantly, freeing him.

As John pulled the sword out, standing up, he felt it. Felt the arrow land, and go all the way threw his thigh. John let out a growl as his injured leg gave out on him, sending him crashing to his knees in the dirt. As he pushed himself up, willing himself to go on, he somehow heard Prince Adam's voice in his head, willing him to go on.

As he climbed to his feet it seemed as if everything went mute, everything was happening slowly in John's eyes. He saw Prince Randy stab an enemy in the chest, saw the man falling to the ground, dead.

Then he felt the sword pierce his armor, he felt himself falling slowly to the ground; felt the enemy remove the sword and nudge him over with his boot clad foot. As everything began to fade to black, John asked himself "Is this what it's like to die?"

_"Am I going to die? I can't die I need to save Adam! What would happen to Prince Adam If I died?" _

As he looked up into the eyes of King Hunter, who smiled devilishly as John began to fade quickly.

End of Chapter 4


	6. Ch5: Saved by the Prince

Embers of a Dying Flame Ch. 5

As John stared up warily at King Hunter through a darkening gaze, it wasn't death that was on his mind, but Prince Adam. What would King Hunter do to Prince Adam, if the Kingdom is penetrated; he knew what he'd do. King Hunter would kill King Shawn, likely kill Prince Randy but he would take a gorgeous Prince like Adam as his Slave boy, would have his brutal way with Prince Adam, and John just couldn't let that happen.

His body was too weak to move, as he put pressure on his injured leg, pain spread throughout his body as John lay where he had fallen. As King Hunter raised his sword above his head ready to bring it down and make the kill, John saw King Hunter's body jolt violently as an arrow lit on fire, soared threw the air taking landing, dangerously close to Hunter's heart, penetrating his chest plate as he stumbled back.

King Hunter quickly broke the handle of the arrow, angrily stalking towards John, who began pushing himself back with everything he had in him. "You're gonna die Commander" King Hunter growled, interrupted as yet another lit arrow landed this time in his thigh forcing King Hunter to drop to one knee. Another arrow hit him in his shoulder as he stood still stumbling towards John, who finally found the strength to fight in him, using his uninjured leg to kick the blade out of King Hunter's hand, succeeding in doing so.

John grabbed King Hunter's sword, looking it over and realizing it was the sword of the country he was the King of. John pulled himself to his feet, limping away, as King Hunter ripped the spear John used to kill his right hand man with, and followed John. "Drop the sword Cena" He growled as he got in a fighting position with the spear.

"Make me" John growled gripping the sword tightly. "Happily" King Hunter grumbled pulling his arm back, ready to throw the spear right at John's head. When another arrow soared seemly out of nowhere, but not quite as John turned to see Prince Adam holding a bow at the tip of the palace with a look of worry on his face.

John smiled back, giving him a slight salute in thanks. "See you around King Hunter; by the way I'm keeping the sword, thanks." John called throwing himself across the back of his horse and slapping it on the behind as it galloped threw the charades of bodies littered about; while those still alive tried to kill him, but Adam shot them down with arrows, covering John.

"Open the gates!" Prince Adam yelled as John's horse galloped in, two soldiers greeting their injured Commander. "John!" Prince Adam yelled running down the stairs to help him.

He slid an arm around John's waist, helping him up to his chambers. Once there Adam removed John's helmet, sitting the heavy piece of carved steel down on the table, he then took King Hunter's blade from John's hand, sitting it next to John's helmet.

"Wow King Hunter's Sword" Adam murmured, before unbuckling John's sword strap from his waist, laying it down with the rest of John's stuff. John un-strapped his boots, as Adam removed them, removing John's "Pants" as well, careful as not to disturb the arrow in John's thigh.

"There much better. Don't move, I'm going to go get some things" Prince Adam murmured climbing to his feet and leaving his chambers only to return carrying a bowl of warm water, several clean cloths, a needle, some silk string and a pair of steel clasps, sitting them down, one by one. He turned to John, holding the steel clasps tightly in his hands.

"Ready?" he asked as John nodded bracing himself for the pain as Adam grabbed the arrow penetrating his shoulder threw his chest plate with the clasps, and gave a good harsh tug, the arrow coming free as John growled in pain, blood rolling down his silver chest plate. John slumped back in the chair as Prince Adam gently untied his chest plate, removing it, as John's bloody chest was exposed.

Prince Adam hissed softly, grabbing a cloth and dabbing it with the warm water, gently cleaning John up. "Hold this there" Adam murmured grabbing the needle and thread, running the thread through the needle.

"This may sting a bit" Adam warned as he began stitching John's wound. John let out a long hiss of pain and relieve when it was finally over. Adam grabbed the clasps and grabbed a hold of the arrow in John's thigh, giving it a harsh tug as it came free. He repeated the action of closing and cleaning John's wound.

When he came to John's back, seeing the sword wound, Adam quickly cleaned it and began stitching it shut. Once he was finally done, John sighed in relief. "Thank you" He murmured as Adam smiled. "You're welcome John".

John leaned forward and pressed his lips to Adam's in a sweet kiss that didn't last long enough for John's taste. But they had to stop, they didn't know when Prince Randy would be back, or if he might walk in on them at any given moment.

End of Chapter 5


	7. Ch6: Sever Consequences

Chapter Six

Prince Adam smiled at John as he stood taking his armor to sit at the foot of the bed. "Are you hungry? You must be famished, I'll tell the cook" Adam murmured not waiting for John's answer as he stood gracefully walking out of the chambers. John sighed closing his eyes, laying back to relax. He began thinking about his feelings for the younger, sweeter Prince, Prince Adam, and the name in itself made John's heart flutter.

Then he thought of Prince Randy and how many lies he'd been told by that fraud of a Prince. He thought of what Prince Adam had told him about his past lover, the Late Commander James Norrington, and how Randy murdered him, that it wasn't a fair fight as he'd been told, that it was a mugging, with Randy and 12 armed guards at his expense.

John growled as he thought of the pain Adam must've suffered because of his brother Randy, the brother, the Prince who was to take the thrown to King Shawn's kingdom. Randy would make an unfit King; Adam would follow in Shawn's foot steps to make even a better King than Shawn himself.

John sighed as he thought of how Shawn favored Randy over Adam because Adam was a lover, and Randy the fighter, that was at least what Shawn saw, when in truth Adam could be just as good a fighter as Randy if given the chance and fair training, and Randy, well Randy was nothing more than a despicable liar. Randy was selfish and cared only for himself, the only reason he went to battle with John was to claim part of the glory of the fight. To be declared a hero amongst his people, that was all.

John very gingerly stood, walking over to the window, placing his hands on the stone windowsill, starring down at the hundreds upon hundreds of people, men, women, children, all of whom were counting on him to lead their men to victory, or else, the men would be sold as slaves for labor if captured, the women would be sold as slaves for sex and nothing more… and the children would be killed.

King Shawn would be executed, Prince Randy would probably run, but Prince Adam? John shuddered at the thought of what King Hunter would do to Prince Adam, with looks like his there would be no way King Hunter would sentence him to death, he'd probably keep Prince Adam as his own personal sex slave, and when King Helmsley was done, Prince Adam would be wishing for death.

John shuddered as a shiver of fear tingled down his spine. Fear was something he hadn't felt for quite some time, ironic considering what he'd just gone through. As John gripped the rail, he silently vowed to himself that he would live to see King Helmsley's death, to see him fall and protect Prince Adam from his fraud of a brother.

John looked sharply behind as the door opened, in stepping Prince Adam with his hands behind his back and a sweet mischief smile on his face. "Water or Wine?" He asked as John smiled limping over to sit back on the bed. "Water will do just fine" John answered with a smile. "Pfft! I already got a bottle of wine for you" Prince Adam groaned as John smiled.

"Wine will do fine as well, either one, but since you already got the wine, I'll have wine" John answered softly as Adam smiled standing, pulling the bottle of wine and two glasses from behind his back, walking over to the table, pouring some in both glasses.

"Thank you Prince Adam" John murmured accepting the offered glass. "I'm not really into the whole "Prince" thingy, I'm not like Randy, or my father for that matter, call me Adam, it's friendlier so to speak" Adam murmured as he took a sip from his glass. "I see that. Thank you Adam" John corrected himself as he downed his glass. Adam smiled walking over to grab the bottle, sitting his glass down, as he crossed the room, filling John's glass. "You're very welcome" he murmured sitting the bottle down as John leaned back.

"I should go see how the food is coming along" Adam murmured excusing himself, leaving his chambers. Moments after that the door burst open and in came Prince Randy with a wild look in his eyes, still in his armor. "You left me on the battle field!" He cried out, glaring a hole in John. "What are you doing in my brother's chambers anyway?!"

John closed his eyes willing himself to calm down, taking a sip from his glass of wine. "Are you trying to bed my brother? Answer me Commander!" Randy sneered as he placed a hand to rest on his sword handle.

"I left you on the battle field huh? Come on you mur- defeated Commander James Norrington; surely you wouldn't have had a problem with those mere soldiers eh? And I'm here because your brother not only saved my life, but he wants me here. That doesn't bother you, does it Prince Randy?" John asked sarcastically as Prince Randy forced himself to remove his hand from his sword handle.

"As a matter of fact it does bother me, I don't want to ever see you around Adam again, do you hear me? If I do, there will be severe consequences, understand what I'm saying?" Prince Randy asked glaring down at John. John, never one to take too well to intimidation, took one more sip from his glass before sitting it down, grabbing his discarded sword at the foot of the bed and stood up, looking Randy dead in the eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I don't understand Randy" He murmured trying to keep the anger out of his voice as he faced Randy.

"That's Prince Randy to you" Randy snapped in obviously annoyed with the Commander.

"I don't give a damn. I'll call you what I want to call you, Prince Randy 'Don't give a damn' Orton. Now you're going to listen to what I have to say, Adam is a grown man, he doesn't need you to tell him what to do, He's 18 years old, he can do what he wants, when he wants, date or see who he wants, and you have no say so in what he does. He saved my life and I'm thankful, I like Adam, Randy, and not you, your 12 guards or the King himself could keep from seeing him, only Adam himself can do that. If Adam wants to be with me, there's not a damn thing you can do about it" John sneered back at an angered Randy.

"Stay away from Adam or else-" Randy started but John quickly cut him off in mid sentence.

"Or else what Randy? You going to murder me? Like you murdered Commander James Norrington?" John asked, his eyes challenging Randy to make the first move. Randy took a deep breath before growling out "I didn't Murder him, I defeated him in a-"

"A Hand-to-hand combat? What a shameful lie Randy, you murdered a warrior, who unlike you, James won every battle fairly. Randy what's your idea of a fair fight? 12 men, all armed, plus yourself on a helpless, innocent, unarmed Victim?" John asked tauntingly as Randy snarled.

"It was a hand-to-hand combat!" Randy yelled hand resting on his sword handle once again. "Lies!" John yelled before continuing "According at what Adam told me, you murdered him, why because James and Adam had been in love, because they were to run away together? Jealousy is an ugly emotion Randy."

"I wasn't Jealous!" Randy yelled back.

"You were and still are, I can see it in your devious eyes" John replied, voice low. When Randy didn't reply, John continued. "You want Adam's virginity, you want him for yourself, don't you Randy, admit it you sick fuck. I see the way you look at him…"

"That's disgusting John, he's my little brother" Randy muttered his eyes not meeting John's. "It's true then." John hissed quietly.

John ripped his sword out just as Randy swung his right at John's throat, but John blocked it with his sword just in time. They stayed like that, with Randy pushing his sword towards John's throat as John pushed back, their blades locked together, before Randy retreated pulling away as John got in his face. "If we do start to fight in here Randy, only one of us would be walking away, and you'll soon find out why I'm the best fighter here" John warned as Randy turned stomping out. John smirked as Adam walked in.

"What was that about?" Adam asked as John shrugged, taking a plate. "Oh nothing, just strict business." He murmured quietly.

End of Chapter 6


	8. Ch7: Inside Job?

Chapter 7

Three Days Later

John wiped the sweat from his brow, the hot sun bearing down on him as he readied his horse for battle. He grabbed his helmet, tucking it under his arm as he slid his gleaming sword into the cover strapped on his right hip. He grabbed the reigns to his horse, walking out to stand in front of his King's army. "Are you ready to do battle, men?" John asked yelling loud so the men in the back row could hear. "Yes Commander Cena!" They shouted as John forced a smile for their benefit.

In truth John was still injured and was not ready to go back on the battle field. Under a "strange" turn of events, King Shawn was sending John to lead the men into a surprise attack on King Hunter's army. John knew Prince Randy had something to do with this as he was not joining the men in battle. So that meant, Prince Randy expected them to die... John knew Randy only wanted him in battle so he could be alone with Adam and it sickened him to the core but it was his duty to the King.

As John turned to climb on his horse a voice stopped him. "John!" Prince Adam called running up to him, wearing nothing but his white robe, if you will, his golden blonde hair flowing down his back.

"Say it isn't true, tell me you're not going back into battle, you are not ready! Your injuries have not healed completely, you can't go!" Adam sobbed throwing himself against John's armored chest. John wrapped his muscular arms around the lean blonde man.

"Adam it's okay, it really is, and I'll be fine" John tried to assure him, but Adam would have none of it. "No John, you can get killed" Adam sobbed pressing his face against John's neck. John pulled Adam's head back to peer at his face, gazing into his eyes. "Adam, a pretty boy like you shouldn't cry, your too pretty for that" he murmured gently pressing his lips to Adam's cheek before pulling away and climbing on his horse as Adam sobbed. "Please John, don't go... i - i need you"

John sighed and motioned to the two guards near the door. "Hold him back" he muttered, the guards held tight to their prince as the doors were opened. "John! You know it's a set up! You're all meant to-" the guard covered Adam's mouth and dragged him away as John slid his helmet on, looking back at the faces of the two hundred armed men behind him. "Let's go gentlemen!" John ordered as he led them out, the heavy, large gate slamming shut behind them.

Four days later

Adam sobbed up in his room, John had not returned, none of the men had. He knew Randy wanted John dead, why, he wasn't sure. He didn't know exactly what had happened in the short while John and Randy were alone, or what was said between the two, but something did happen. Adam was sure of that. "Aww don't worry Ad, you still have me" Randy sneered from his door way.

"Milord!" One of the servants called running up to Randy. "Yes?" Randy asked with a roll of his eyes as he turned to the man. "The men, they returned! Some of them have Milord" The man exclaimed as Randy raised his eyebrow in interest. "Good, how many?"

"About 130 Milord" he answered as Randy pursed his lips nodding. "Here is one of the men now" he exclaimed as he called the soldier over. "Besides the ones whom returned, are the others dead?" Randy asked as the man nodded. "Yes Milord I believe so."

"Did Commander Cena return?" Randy asked hands behind his back, fists clenched. "No Milord, he went down faster than anything, we told him we had to pull back, that were too many of them, but he and the rest went into battle, they did not return, Milord I am sorry for my lack of bravery" the man muttered as he bowed his head before his Prince. "What's your name soldier?" Randy asked trying not to smile at the thought of John dead.

"Phil, Phil Brooks, Milord" the soldier answered as Randy nodded. "Okay, Phil, well go home to your Family, I'll deal with this" Randy started but Adam marched out of his room grabbing Phil by the shoulder. "So you left him! You Cowards!" Adam yelled glaring as Phil edged away. "I'm sorry, I truly am, he must've meant a lot to you, Prince" Phil mumbled before he bowed, turned and walked away.

Once Phil was out of earshot, Randy grinned looking down at Adam, mumbling "See, I don't need to get my hands dirty" before walking away as Adam broke down, sobbing his heart out for John.

King Hunter's army cheered their "Victory" happy to go back to their camp to tell their King that Commander John would no longer be a problem.

"Well?" King Hunter asked glaring at Commander Dave. "Cena, you don't even have to worry about him anymore, though I do wonder why he only had 200 men at arms, he has 20,000 men in his Majesty's' army, so why only take 200?"

King Hunter laughed. "Because he had no say so".

Dave furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"I made a deal, I'd have my army take care of Commander Cena, and they'd pull their army back, giving me a victory over them, also that I get revenge on that little bitch, Prince Adam" Hunter explained licking his lips. "But on his side he just wants Adam for himself".

"A deal with whom? Who's "he?"" Dave asked, confused.

King Hunter smirked. "Prince Randy" he answered.

End of Chapter 7


	9. Ch8: The truth comes out

Embers of a Dying Flame

Pairings: John/Adam/Randy *Triangle* and Jeff/Phil.

Chapter 8: Dead or Alive

Warning: Slash, Angst, Violence, Character Death

Rating: Mature

Summary: The after math of battle, is John really dead? If so where does that leave Adam, especially with his incestuous vulture of an older brother in Randy? Now that King Hunter wants revenge for Adam shooting him with an arrow, is there no one to save him from his inevitable fate? And what part does Phil Brooks play into all this?

Disclaimer: I own nothing... It's depressing as hell too.

A/N: It's been a LONG ASS time, thinking about 2 years since I updated this thing? Whelp let's see if I can bring it back to life like HMP. :D Here we go. Don't forget to R&R.

Prince Adam sobbed into his pillow. It had been weeks, and there was no word back from Commander John Cena or any other soldiers sent out to battle King Hunter and his army of miscreants. That could only mean that John was dead, as his brother Prince Randy had put into his head many times.

Everything around the palace had been weird since John left for battle. Randy was more power hungry, and their father, King Shawn was beside himself, as John had been his assurance that they could beat King Hunter and his army and with John still missing, Randy had pretty much taken control of the kingdom.

Then there was Phil Brooks, otherwise known among the ranks as CM Punk, who would sometimes meet Adam's gaze then drop it as though he were ashamed of himself, for something, and that something Adam did not know, but he wanted to find out. Hopefully Phil could give him insight on what happened to John.

"Addy? Why so sad?" the velvety voice that belonged to Jeff Hardy, Adam's royal cousin. Jeff, who'd been visiting for the past week, was worried about Adam, all he'd see of his beloved cousin, was him crying his pretty eyes out, never leaving his room. "Want me to get Randy?" he asked innocently starting for the door. "NO!" Adam gasped out, lurching forward and grabbing Jeff's lean, yet still muscular bicep. Jeff's gaze met his intensely. "Why not? Randy always cheers me up when I'm down…" Jeff trailed off as Adam's face went pale.

"Adam, what's wrong?" Jeff asked wrapping his arms around his slightly older cousin. "What's troubling you? You can tell me. I'll keep your secret…" Jeff murmured into Adam's blonde locks, placing a kiss on his temple. "If someone's hurting you…" Jeff left the threat open, his hands rubbing circles in Adam's robe clothed back. Adam snuggled his face deeper into Jeff's shoulder.

Ever since he could remember, Jeff though a year younger, had always been protective of him. To boot Jeff was a much better swordsman and a better archer, he always had been, and it wasn't just because he had learned from Prince and soon to be King, Matthew either. Of course Matt, Jeff's older brother, had taught Jeff, and Jason, Adam's other cousin as well.

Randy who in tradition was supposed to teach him all the same, had kept Adam sheltered and helpless. When Adam would ask to be taught at the ripe age of 15, Randy would always tell him no, that he wasn't mature enough yet, that he wasn't ready to appreciate the art of becoming a swordsman, or an archer, but Adam now understood why he had never been taught how to correctly and effectively wield a sword or shoot an arrow (though he was a pretty good archer).

Yet how could he tell Jeff that Randy wasn't this strong, brave, fearless, loving Prince his reputation perceived him to be. How could he tell Jeff that Randy was sick, demented? That Randy had Commander Cena killed because Adam had started to fall for him…

"Adam… if someone is hurting you… the last thing they'll feel is the tip of my sword" Jeff threatened his emerald eyes sparkling dangerously. Adam buried his face in Jeff's shoulder, letting out a small whimper. "You can't help me Jeff… Nobody can… He'll always win… Everyone's in his back pocket…" Adam whimpered out, feeling Jeff's body stiffen at hearing his admittance to being hurt.

"Addy… Who's hurting you? Tell me. Now. I'll find them and run my sword through them…" Jeff sneered as he pulled Adam's head up so he could gaze into his pretty green eyes. "Tell me…" Jeff practically begged as tears slipped from Adam's pretty eyes. "I can't Jeff… I don't wanna lose you too… I lost 'em all… I…" Adam's voice broke off into sobs as Jeff held him tight to his chest, feeling helpless and hating it.

"Adam please… tell me… Baby I wanna help you… What do you mean you lost them all? Who, baby, who?" Jeff asked as he cupped Adam's cheeks. Adam sniffled trying to get himself under control so he could talk. "James… John… they're gone… he… if you try to save me he'll kill you too! He wants me to himself! I…" Adam broke off sobbing into Jeff's chest.

Jeff himself wanted to cry seeing his favorite cousin in such pain, but he forced himself to stay strong for Adam. "Adam… Who's James? And John?"

"Commander James Norrington… and Commander John Cena… I fell for James… so he killed him. Then I started falling for John… so… he sent him off to battle in an impossible situation… It's been weeks… Oh Jeffy… John's dead…I just know it… something in me… tells me that he is… I don't wanna believe it… but… he tried to help me… I…" Adam held onto Jeff as he sobbed helplessly.

Jeff narrowed his eyes trying to think of who had power to summon the Commander to battle. It was either King Shawn, Adam's father, or Prince Randy… Adam's brother… Jeff was painting a gruesome, sick picture in his head, his teeth grinding at the thought.

"Tell me who's hurting you so I can dispose of the scum properly." Jeff murmured but Adam just shook his head. There was a knock at the door, and Adam practically jumped out of his skin, but Jeff's arms held him tightly. "Come in" Jeff called ushering Adam off to the bathroom so he wouldn't be seen with a red tear streaked face. "Clean up… we're talking later…" He murmured as Adam nodded, closing the door.

A tall dark haired male, a shorter blonde short haired male and a slightly smaller dark haired male stood there.

Jeff smiled at what he called his keepers but he didn't know the last man. "Wade, Ted, come on in. Who's this?" He asked pointing to the attractive surprisingly young soldier.

"He's asking to speak with Prince Adam." Wade Barrett, a Captain of King Mark's army and Jeff's main keeper murmured as Jeff's eyes hardened. "Why?"

"Says he's got something to tell him" Ted DiBiase murmured, Ted himself was a young soldier in King Mark's army, and he was also Wade's significant other. Jeff bit his bottom lip eyeing the man who looked to be younger than him. "What's your name soldier?" Jeff asked crossing his arms over his cloth covered chest, pushing his blonde locks out of his face.

"I need to speak with Prince Adam…" The man replied stubbornly.

"What business do you have with my cousin?" Jeff asked being just as stubborn.

The young soldier blinked in surprise, swallowing as his gaze landed on Jeff's gold insignia necklace, knowing it was the official insignia for King Marcus Calloway, which meant Jeff was royalty. The insignia was quite similar to the ones Prince Adam and Prince Randy wore around their necks. The soldier immediately dropped to one knee, bowing his head in submission.

"My apologies my Lord… please forgive me? My name is Phillip Brooks… I am a soldier in King Shawn's army and I'm asking to speak with P-Prince Adam because I… have something… that doesn't sit well with me… I need… I must speak with him… please it's important, I wouldn't risk my life like this if it weren't" The young male who looked no older than maybe 17 stuttered nervously, gaze on the floor.

Jeff smirked at the young man, glancing up at Ted and Wade, waving them off. Wade gave a bow as he left, Ted mimicking the action before pulling the door shut behind them. Jeff watched the young soldier. Phil was kind of cute… though he wondered why a handsome young man like him would throw his life away to be in the army.

"Again… Soldier… you failed to answer my question." Jeff replied coldly watching Phil's body shiver nervously. "I'm sorry my Lord… Tis for Prince Adam's ears only." He replied sounding strong and fearless of the Prince's wrath before him, though the body tremors gave away what he was truly feeling.

"What's a matter soldier… Are you cold? If not why does your body shiver as it does? Do you fear me?" Jeff asked watching the younger male who still remained on one knee with his head bowed, closely. "Yes my Lord, in training we are told that royalty and power is worth fearing..." Phil murmured crisply as Jeff's eyebrows rose impressed with the answer he got from the young man.

He tapped Phil's shoulder. "You may rise" he said as Phil rose shakily to his feet, his gaze sliding over the attractive young Prince before him. "Adam…" Jeff called gently, his eyes on Phil's.

"Yeah?" Adam asked from in the bathroom.

"Clean yourself up, and come… a handsome young soldier wants to speak with you" He murmured as Adam dipped the cloth into the bowl of water, washing his face, and drying it before walking back into his quarters.

"Punk?" he asked surprised to see the young soldier.

"Prince Adam… what I have to tell you… you mustn't let Prince Randy know that you know… or who told you… My life depends on it… but I can't keep this from you anymore… you've never done a thing to me… you've never hurt me, you've always been kind hearted to me… caring… you don't deserve what Prince Randy is doing to you." Phil started looking away as Adam and Jeff's gaze were locked on him.

"Phillip… I won't let Randy touch you and I'll keep it between us." Adam promised placing his hand on the young soldiers shoulder as a form of comfort. Phil nodded taking a deep breath.

"Prince Adam… Commander Cena… he's… he's not dead… at least I don't think he is… I mean… I'm such a coward!" Phil broke off turning away from Adam and Jeff's prying eyes. "Phillip… what do you mean?" Adam asked as Phil sank to his knees in front of the two Princes. "I ran away… Prince Randy sent us out to die… he wanted John dead so… he could have you Adam… He… It wasn't even a fair fight… we weren't just unmatched… weren't just out numbered… I mean…" Phil broke off into what sounded like a cross between a laugh and sob.

"It was an ambush… Commander Batista of King Hunter's army gave the command to attack… they were twenty to one… I took an arrow to the shoulder, and got stabbed in the thigh… and I ran away… after… I tried to get to Commander Cena… but there were too many and I could barely walk…" Phil broke off as a sob ripped through him; tears gathered in the young soldier's eyes as he punched the marble floor, not caring that he could've broke his hand.

"I'm such a coward!" He hissed before two sets of arms were around him, comforting him. Jeff held the younger male against him, hating the rules of war, the rules of the kingdom that states every first born son must join the royal army unless you are physically incapable of doing so, you are royalty, or have a high standing in the kingdom. "You're not a coward Phil…" Prince Adam whispered as he held the sobbing man against him.

"I ran away…" Phil muttered before Jeff pulled him away from Adam, so that Phil was looking into his emerald eyes. "You took an arrow to your shoulder, and got stabbed in the leg. Phillip any man would've done the same, what counts is that you tried to save your Commander. If that's being a coward, then I don't know what courage is." he murmured gently. "That and I'm sure… you never chose to be part of the army… in the first place. Were you a first born son?" Jeff asked softly as Phil nodded.

"Yes. I don't come from a wealthy family. My father died when I was 8 years old, my mother died about 3 years after, and my little brother Evan was only a baby, he doesn't remember. I have to take care of him… that's why you must not let Prince Randy know! If I die there's no one to watch over Evan, I WON'T let anything happen to him. He's all I have, and I'm all he has." Phil whispered chewing on his bottom lip.

Prince Jeff was taken aback at not only learning that his cousin Prince Randy was a sick human being, it absolutely disgusted him at what Adam had been going through, but also at the sincerity and unselfish actions of the young man before him. He placed a hand on Phil's shoulder. "Phillip no matter what… if something happens to you, which I will defend you if it does, but if you fall, I will gladly watch over your little brother for you. Remember that." Jeff murmured softly as Phil nodded. "Thank you Prince Jeffrey, it means more than you know."

Adam smiled pulling Phil in his arms briefly thanking him for telling the truth. "Princes… I bid you farewell, I must get back to my post, or get tacked for going AWOL." Phil murmured standing and getting himself together, before bowing gracefully and leaving Prince Adam's quarters.

Wade and Ted smiled softly watching the way Prince Jeff's eyes followed the young soldiers' backside as it swayed gently in his battle gear as Jeff peaked his head through Adam's door to peer at them. "I want you two to be Phil's shadow. Follow him. Everywhere. Protect him, if something happens, you got it?" Jeff asked as Wade nodded. "Yes my lord" Both men bowed before rushing off to their duties.

"Seems our Prince Jeffrey has a bit of a crush" Wade mused softly as Ted chuckled.

"Yeah I saw that look. Think King Marcus can convince King Shawn to let Prince Jeffrey take one of his soldiers home?" Ted asked with a grin. Wade chuckled. "Well guess we'll have to wait and find out now won't we?" Wade murmured with a smirked as they followed Phil at a safe distance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Prince Randy smirked as he walked towards his younger brother's room, opening the door and waltzing in like he owned it. Adam jumped, but Jeff was quick to pull him against him as his way of comforting him. Randy bit back a sneer at seeing Jeff all over HIS property. He had hoped Adam would be alone as he had intentions of fucking the blonde through his bed, but Jeff's presence hindered that idea.

"Hello Randall" Jeff smiled sugary sweet, forcing down the impulse to unsheathe his sword and run it through Prince Randy a couple times or better yet, stab the incestuous bitch in the groin. He bit back a smirk at the thought as he slipped his arm tighter around Adam's shoulders, as though he were saying, 'it's okay I'm still here'.

Randy nodded. "Hello Jeffrey" he smiled sitting next to Adam, making the eldest of the blondes squirm uncomfortably, as Randy wrapped an arm around Adam's shoulders as well. "Hey Addy… Miss me?" He asked his false sweet tone making Adam and Jeff alike sick to their stomachs. Adam swallowed nervously before pulling away to rush into his bathroom, throwing up violently in the garbage can.

Jeff jumped to his feet following Adam before Randy could, holding Adam's hair back for him as he began dry heaving. Randy looked annoyed with Jeff's hogging of Adam. Jeff glanced back at Randy. "He's been feeling sick all day, must have caught the flu." Jeff lied as he pats Adam gently on the back. Randy quirked his lips seeming to believe Jeff's lie. "I could get one of the doctors that father keeps on hand." He offered as Jeff nodded.

"That'd be just great if you could. I feel bad for him; he's been up and down puking his pretty guts out." Jeff murmured rubbing Adam's back gently to soothe the poor babe. Randy gave a curt nod before leaving the room. Jeff waited a bit before whispering "He's gone, Baby… It's okay. I won't let him touch you again, I promise you" Jeff murmured gently, as he grabbed a cup, filling it with cold water, and grabbed the cloth out of the bowl on the counter as he pulled Adam's head out of the basket.

He handed him the cup. "Sip very slowly, small sips or you'll just end up puking it out again, and you don't want that." He murmured watching Adam take a small sip of the cold liquid, moaning as it soothed his sore throat. "That a boy" Jeff murmured as he gently dabbed the damp cloth over Adam's face, whipping away sweat, saliva and other fluids that didn't quite make it into the basket.

"It's all gonna be okay, I'll stay for as long as you need me" Jeff murmured kissing the elder blonde's head gently, slipping his arms around him. Adam allowed Jeff to scoop him up and carry him to the bed, laying him down gently so as not to further upset Adam's stomach before joining him on the bed, holding him in a brotherly way.

Adam cuddled in his cousin's chest, feeling his eyes drooping shut, feeling safe for once. This reminded Jeff of when they were younger, and his father and mother would allow Adam and Randy to stay over in their kingdom. Jeff smiled at the fond memory. Matthew was the eldest of them all, was 15 at the time, and next was Randall at 13, then Jason at 12, Adam at 9 and himself at 8; when everything had been so simple.

Adam used to be terrified of lightning storms, because they were taught that when there was a storm, the God's were angry, and for some reason that really scared Adam, and Jeff would end up holding a crying, shaking Adam until dawn, not that he had minded after all, Adam had been his favorite cousin, because their ages were so close, and they had a lot in common.

Jeff pressed a kiss to the sleeping blonde's head. "It's okay… I'll kill him if he tries anything" He promised.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I thought this bitch was dead!" King Hunter yelled as Commander Batista and Captain Nash held up the weary Commander John Cena.

"So did we." Batista practically growled as he eyed John.

"Want us to dispose of this garbage my King?" Nash asked as King Hunter shook his head. "No. Keeping him alive might play into our favor actually. It's the brig for him. Lock his ass up!" King Hunter growled as Batista and Nash nodded.

"Yes Sir" They both murmured as they drug John to the dungeons. John put up a weak fight attempt but Nash and Batista easily over powered him, throwing him into an empty cell, and slamming the door shut behind him. John shivered as his body hit the cold, wet stone floor of the cell, pushing himself up into a sitting position, with his back against the stone wall; he closed his eyes, breathing in a deep breath.

He was in more pain then he had been in a while. He glanced down, checking his body for any serious wounds that needed to be tended to. He found out why his stomach hurt, looking down to see his chest plate was damaged, he moved to remove it, seeing a small stab wound in its place.

John grunted grabbing the cloth off the cot in the corner, tearing a medium sized strip off of it. He then tied it tightly over the still bleeding wound, taking a deep breath as sharp pain shot through his side. After he finished he checked his legs, seeing no serious injuries, he leaned his head back, closing his eyes as thoughts of Adam filled his mind.

What was he doing? Was he okay? More importantly, had Prince Randy gotten his hooks in him? John shuddered at the thought, never having felt more helpless in his entire life. He felt defeated, broken… as he closed his eyes. He knew what Randy had been up to, and he still led the men to battle anyways.

He hoped that some or most had made it home. John felt rage bubbling inside of him as he thought about the deceitful Prince Randy, then he thought about Randy putting his paws on a helpless Prince Adam, and the rage kept bubbling until John literally saw red. He made his decision. His cerulean blue eyes shot open. He WOULD get out of this cell, he WOULD kill King Hunter and he WOULD make it back to Prince Adam. Prince Randy would die by his hand, even if John were to face the hangman's noose, Randy will die too. Then Adam would be safe no matter what the outcome.

John's eyes closed. 'It's okay Addy… I'm not dead. I'm not. I'm coming back for you' he thought as he started drifting off to sweet dreams of Adam being back in his arms.

End of Chapter 9. I KNOW! OMG It's LONNNGGGGG OVER DUE! Right? So Please R&R if you want more updates on this, and my older fics that I'm reviving :D

~ Cal.


	10. Ch 9 False Charges

Embers of a Dying Flame

Pairings: John/Adam/Randy and Jeff/Punk.

Chapter 9: False Charges

Warning: Slash, Angst, Violence, Character Death

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: I own nothing... It's depressing as hell too.

A/N: Here we go. Don't forget to R&R. More Characters added ;) Cody Rhodes is about 17 and he works as a servant in King Shawn's Palace. Evan Brooks/Bourne is Phil's little brother and he's 13/14 years old.

~~~~~XXXX

"You're sure he told him?" Prince Randy asked one of the servants who nodded his head rapidly. "Yes Milord. I heard Brooks talking to Prince Adam. He told him you sent them to die, that you killed Commander Cena, but I know you better than that Milord. I just thought you should know that Brooks was committing treason and spreading terrible rumors about you sir." the Servant explained as Prince Randy sneered at hearing Commander Cena's name. Just hearing the name of the man who tried to steal Adam from him made his blood boil with pure rage.

"Did he now? What else did he lie about?" Randy asked in a growl. "Milord he said that you were… that you wanted Commander Cena dead so that you could have Prince Adam to yourself. That's when I knew he was lying Milord. That's a disgusting rumor to spread about such a great Prince and future King." The servant continued as Randy pretended to look disgusted and innocent. The servant fell for the act Randy had learned to perfect.

"I think that's grounds for execution if you ask me Milord. I just thought you should know your own soldier was spreading disgusting lies about you, degrading your reputation." The shockingly young servant finished before gracefully sliding down to one knee, bowing before his Prince. Randy struggled to keep his rage in check at least until the young man was out of view and earshot as he pet the young man's head softly.

"Thank you Cody. I appreciate your bravery and honesty. I will see to it that Phil Brooks regrets his decision to commit treason against his royal majesty." Randy spoke slowly, a dangerous gleam in his icy blue eyes as he watched the young male bow and take his leave.

'I knew I should've killed that little fuck when he came back from the carefully planned ambush. I knew he'd be a fucking liability. Phil Brooks, you are going to pay for opening your fucking mouth, and you're going to pay the ultimate price, with your life.' Prince Randy thought to himself, clenching and unclenching his fists as he watched the retreating back of Cody Rhodes disappear down the corridor.

XXX~~~XX~~XX~~

"Philly!" A high pitched voice cried out as Phil opened the door to the home he shared with his 14 year old brother Evan Brooks. It wasn't even considered a house to be honest; it was more like a shack. It didn't pay very well to be a soldier, but it allowed him to buy the essentials: candles/torches when it got dark, clothes and shoes for himself and Evan and it put food on the table. Not enough to eat their fill, but enough to keep them alive and the hunger pains at bay.

"Hey Evy, How was your day?" Phil asked as he pulled the small dark haired boy into his arms, holding him like it'd be the last time. Evan returned the hug, smiling up at his older brother and caretaker. Evan's smile always brightened Phil's day when it was shitty. It was almost like a magic power. "It was okay. I finished our laundry. It's drying out back. When it's done I'll fold them." Evan told him, making Phil smile. For Evan being just 14 years old he was not only very bright, but very mature as well.

"Okay. Good job. I'm gonna go dress down, and then I'll start dinner. You must be starving." Phil muttered as he released Evan from his embrace, heading to his small room. "Okay and I sure am" Evan nodded with a slight smile as he headed out to check the clothes. Phil walked over to his small bed, setting his helmet down. Phil then untied his sword sheath from his side, setting it next to his helmet, releasing a quiet sigh as he plopped down. He leaned back, closing his eyes, resting his hands behind his head. 'Only a few minutes' he told himself mentally.

Phil didn't know how long he'd been out before he heard Evan's shrill scream cut through the silence like a hot knife through butter. Phil bolted up off the bed, straight out of dead sleep, grabbing his sword and rushing into the front room. "Evan?" He asked now completely alert as he glanced around the empty living room. He unsheathed his sword, dropping the case carelessly on the floor, as he moved to check Evan's room. No sign of Evan there either. He grit his teeth nervously, fist tightening around his sword, heart pounding in his chest as his gaze landed on the back door.

He took a deep breath before storming to the door and kicking it open. "Evan!" Phil called as panic began to set in. He glanced around seeing no sign of Evan; his heart began pounding as a scream of anger ripped from his throat, growling as he ran around the side of their home, stopping short when he heard muffled cries.

"Evan?" He yelled rushing in the direction the whimpers were coming from, all rational thought gone from his mind. The only thought on his mind was that Evan was in trouble and he needed to save him.

As he rounded the corner, he stopped short at the sight he came upon. Two of King Shawn's men were holding a struggling Evan while another stood guard, smirk grazing his lips as Phil sneered suddenly. "What is your reason for arresting him?" He demanded as the soldier not holding Evan laughed. "We haven't arrested him."

"Then why do you have him?" Phil snarled as the man's smirk widened. "Live bait." Before Phil could question the man's statement, he felt a blunt hard hit in the back of his head, and the ground was suddenly getting closer and closer until he was on it, face first. The last thing he heard was Evan's scream and Prince Randy's evil dark chuckle before everything went black.

End of Chapter 9

Please R&R. You know the drill. :D

As always thanks go out to the lovely Kassie for being my beta, because God knows my writing needs it. Thanks again lovely! I love you girlie! :D

~ Cal


End file.
